User talk:Selo
Not Article-Proyect Yo, I'm an administrator of the Spanish Metal Gear Wiki :) I need to talk with you, because I see something wrong... Look, the article Metal Gear: Ghost Babel it's not an article... it's a proyect, because the [[Metal Gear: You can remove the ":" to make this a normal article. Well, see you • Playsonic2 D/T W 22:16, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Question? I have two quick questions that need to be answered.... * Im opening a clan site which will be playing Metal Gear Online for both MGS 4 and Portable Ops and so can I post it on the fan-sites? If not, its cool. * Can I become admin? If not...again its cool. -- Ruthlessgravity Question! Hey dude, was going to hit you up on MSN, but you were busy, so I figured I'd just ask you on here. Was just searching round the web and found a bunch of guys who are in the process of making a MOD for Half life 2 based on Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake! I thought it was a pretty cool idea and was just wondering if we should add this to the Wiki. I signed up to their message board and am going to ask them about it. Check it out man (though there isn't much there yet) Metal Gear 2: Curse Of The Snakes. -- Fantomas Duuuuuuuude Yeah thats all i have to say, i was workin on the wiki and noticed the obvious fact you live in england and thought awesome, more of use should live in england! And therefore i want to ask if i should spell colour like it should be spelt or like those people in america spell it? I cant rememebr where i need to use that but it seems a useful anti-american introduction. --OSDever 13:32, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Please give the Americans a break; Our gas is cheaper, our words are shorter, and we kicked your ass in the revolution. So you should recogni''z''e we are spoiled little brats and want all the sympothy we can get. Although we don't need it and probably don't deserve it. Just try to spell so that us "yanks" can understand what you all be speakin' Rightious Dawg! --Squalltalk 18:24, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ::That kind of attitude is why the world hates us. Please stop. No Probs keeps my mind off Uni Work ;-) --Drawde83 05:46, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday (for tomorrow) and thanks for making me an admin. Common.js Yeah sorry about that, most wikis want it removed or don't mind it removed, which is why I did that here.--Richard 23:36, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Proof you asked for proof about the method of using Grey Fox to escape from the prison cell, here it is: http://it.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc-K6wMBFkY (starts at about 6:20) Can I put my edit back on the Prison Cell article now? CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:34, 26 February 2008 (UTC) RE: MGS4 Portal Nice job! I really like it! Very well done. As for the timer, that's exactly what I thought about today. I've got code that can go in MediaWiki:Common.js that will create a timer. I'll put it in right now and start it up.--Richard 19:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) There; I've created Template:Main Page banner and put the timer in there. Feel free to change its appearance.--Richard 20:05, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hi there Selo. I was wondering if you ever considered making the wiki's default skin Monaco? I noticed Kirkburn changed MediaWiki:AdminSkin to it, but then you deleted because you liked Monobook better. Monaco has many features and is very similar to Monobook. For example, the search bar is now back on the left side (unlike Quartz) and has the sidebar on the left side too. The sidebar is also very customizable now; MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar lets you create a list within the sidebar, allowing many things to go in it than Monobook could ever do. Inside Wikia has a whole guide on how to customize the skin too in case you ever wanted Metal Gear Wiki to have its own unique skin. It is also recommended all wikis be using Monaco with all the features it has like the handy MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox and the pull down widgets (top right of the page in the skin) and its easy-to-use style. So, what do you think? Would you like to have Monaco as Metal Gear Wiki's skin? You can go to your try them out before deciding too. In my opinion, I think it's the best skin Wikia has created. Quartz was alright but weird to get used too, and Monaco is like a super version of Monobook.--Richard 19:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks!! I should be done with all of if in a couple days and then we will have a clean tidy MGA profile.Justin 20:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Reverting Sysops can remove adminship from users. You can contact them by and ask if they can remove those two users adminship, I don't see why they wouldn't. Or you can post in Wikia Central's Help desk; either method works.--Richard 17:28, 21 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Wikia Question Yes, it can be done across all Wikia. Generally, what I've always done, was use a div tag to position the image in the top-right corner of the page, and use the imagemap extension so that when someone clicks the image, they're taken to the featured article project page that tells what a featured article is.--Richard 20:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Extreme Idea Yes, something like that is possible. Wikia can protect the wiki from edits from IPs. If you and Fantomas really want IPs blocked from editing for a few days, I can request that right now. You've got good reasons (spoilers), so I don't think there will be a problem, just as long as IPs can edit once June 12 arrives as then spoilers should be expected since the game is out.--Richard 17:22, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :There, done. IPs will not be able to edit for the next few days.--Richard 20:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Question.. Hi, I have a question about MGA Card articles. Why some articles redirect to 'MGA Cards', and some other articles don't ? I think it's better if the wiki create the articles of cards, instead of redirects - don't you think it ? I can help with some cards. I have some infoboxes on the spanish version for it (Example: here.) Thanks, Playsonic2(Talk) 15:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Admin Hey Selo i was thinking maybe in the future when i make more contributions to the wiki if i could become something like an admin Arena! Hey, hey. You probably haven't noticed me around before, as I tend to be overtly quiet, and not, at all helpful towards edits and such. (More so, because I don't want to look like and idiot.) Anyway, I was weondering, if perhaps, you be interested on getting an Arena going for this fabulous forum and such? I'm probably not the most organized of people, but, I am able to keep things somewhat in order, and being lazy, with nothing to do, I can check the forum often for people voting wrong, or just changing a few things. Anyway, just wondering what you/other admins would think about it? I mean, a think an arena(basically a popularity contest) would be a good way to get more people through the forum, and get a few more active members, as well as something extra to do on the sight. Solid Snake and you are my idols :D DWikiaMGS 20:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) can i be admin Warwolf001 (talk) 19:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I wish to become an administrator. Mainly because I am getting fed up with edit wars. Hey, I'm interested about becoming an admin. I think I'm up for it, so if you could think about it, that'd be great! Thanks. 19sban (talk) 02:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC)19sban